Sit
by kokihi
Summary: Just a piece of InuyashaXKagome fluff to help get over writer's block. Reviews would be appreciated.


"SIT!" Kagome's voice rang out through forest, followed by a loud crash.

"What the heck was that for!?" Inuyasha demanded, pulling himself out of the hole that was created by the beads of subjugation slamming him into the ground.

"That was for getting in my way. Now MOVE!" Kagome demanded. She stomped her food in the dust to add emphasis to her words.

The pair were standing beside the old well that Kagome used to travel between dimensions. Inuyasha had forbid her to go home, and was planning on stopping her by any means necessary.

"No!" He yelled. "You have to stay here 'til we can find the last shard of the jewel!"

"I'll say it." Kagome warned, dangerously. Eyes narrowed and glaring at the half demon who stood in her path.

"I'm not moving!" Inuyasha said, his wavering resolve apparent in his tone. How he _hated_ these damn beads!

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again, sending Inuyasha face first into the dirt. He let out a cry of pain, but got up again as soon as he was able.

"Damn it, Kagome! I said-"

"SIT!"

A rather deep hole was forming in front of the boy.

"Kagome, just-"

"SIT!"

She wasn't about to let him order her around.

"Will you just listen to-"

"SIT!" She yelled in his face this time. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

With each 'sit' command he slammed harder and harder into the dirt until there was a deep hole the same size and shape of his body. A moan escaped him as he tried to move.

"Are you done now, or do you want more?" Kagome asked, feigning innocence.

"You're going to pay for this..." Inuyasha growled. His empty threat didn't phase Kagome. She flitted past him and hoisted herself up on the well.

"You can come and get me in two days, but if you come any sooner, I'll just keep saying it till you leave." If he could be stubborn, so could she. She pushed herself into the mouth of the well and was gone.

The lights of the well enveloped her and carried her 500 years into the future, to the time she was born in.

"Touch down!" She said happily when her feet finally hit dirt at the bottom of the well. She looked up to make sure she was indeed in her own time. The ceiling of the shrine that housed the well was proof enough for her. She used the ladder she had installed to hoist herself out of the well. She didn't really have a test to study for, that had just been her excuse to go, so she did feel a little bad about leaving, but she hadn't been home in a long time and she need a break from demon slaying.

When she got inside she found that no one was home. A note on the table let her know they had gone to visit a family friend, and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"Oh, I guess I'm by myself..." She said to no one. "Oh well. I'll take the luxuries of home over the feudal era any day!" She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder headed up the stairs.

Managing to busy herself with various things till that night, Kagome hadn't noticed how lonely she was. She was so used to always having someone there. _Maybe I shouldn't have told Inuyasha to stay away..._ She thought. She lay on her bed thinking about the events of that morning. She had been pretty harsh on him, and he seemed really mad when she left. He probably wouldn't come to get her even after she had told him he could out of pure stubbornness.

Just as she finished her thought, she felt a sudden breeze. Looking up to see what it was, she saw her window hanging open, curtains fluttering in the breeze. There was only one explanation, and she was secretly happy.

"Inuyasha...what did I say?" She said to a seemingly empty room.

"Keh...come on, Kagome! You really expect me to let you get away that easy?" Inuyasha griped, coming out from his hiding place.

"I said two days! You couldn't even wait one!" She scolded.

"Well you didn't even tell me you were planning on going!" Inuyasha barked back.

"So what? It's not like we had any leads anyway! We were just going to spent the next week in the village!" She shot back. _Wait..._ "Unless...you had something planned?" She added in a softer tone.

Inuyasha tensed. The blush on his face told Kagome she had hit the nail on the head.

"As if! What would even give you that idea?" He scoffed, folding his arms tightly across his chest and plopping down on the ground next to her bed where she lay.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, all anger gone from her voice.

"keh...ok, fine, maybe I had something...What ever, who cares?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome joined him on the ground. She looked up at his face. He was clearly embarrassed, and it was adorable. His dog ears twitched slightly as his cheeks grew redder and redder.

"Will you quit staring at-" He turned to yell at her, but stopped mid sentence. His eyes completely lost their fire and turned soft. Their faces were so close together. Kagome felt her own cheeks heat up, and knew she was blushing, but couldn't move away.

"I...uh...I wanted to spend some time together. Without, you know...everyone else." Inuyasha managed, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well...isn't that what we're doing now?" Kagome asked coyly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He broke eye contact and turned away from her, trying to retain what little facade he had left. Kagome smiled to herself and rested her head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed and rested his cheek on her head.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?"

"Can I always stay by you?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye again.

"If that's really what you want." He said, unable to look away.

They were already so close together, but they drifted closer till Kagome could feel his breath. She closed her eyes as he caught her lips, pulling her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He was so warm and inviting. He broke away from her lips and pulled back slightly so he could look down into her eyes.

"Kagome...will you stay with me?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled as he pulled her into a tighter embrace, and buried his face in her hair.

"I-I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
